Hiroyuki Kudo
is the main protagonist of Ultraman Taiga and the human host of Ultraman Taiga, Ultraman Titas, and Ultraman Fuma. He is a member of the private security organization EGIS. History Pre-Ultraman Taiga When Hiroyuki was young, he was attacked by a Rekyum Man. The alien took Hiroyuki's pet Guesra Chibisuke and took off to his ship but Hiroyuki managed to grab hold of the alien and was pulled into the air by the tractor beam. The alien noticed and shook the child off thousands of meters above the ground. Luckily, he was saved by the light of Ultraman Taiga, who has been dwelling inside him ever since, but without his knowledge.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 Ultraman Taiga While out on a mission with Alien Rivers Kawazu, Hiroyuki hears the voice of Taiga aiding him when he is attacked by Alien Kukaratch and Cicada Human. He chases down an Alien Magma, who has abducted a baby Zandrias to lure out its mother so that Zegan can appear and kill it as a demonstration for a monster auction. Hellberus is summoned by Kirisaki, and it kills Zegan and attacks the Young Mother Zandrias, knocking over the building Hiroyuki was in, while trapping Baby Zandrias under rubble. Hiroyuki's desperate wish to save Baby Zandrias' life is heard by Taiga, who gives him the power to transform and fight Hellberus. Hiroyuki properly speaks to Taiga for the first time after defeating the monster. Hiroyuki and Homare are dispatched to deal with a giant monster that had been attacking chocolate factories. It turns out to be Chibisuke, controlled by Rekyum Men and modified into a violent King Guesra, who at first recognized him, but went on a rampage because of Kirisaki's influence. After a brief fight with Chibisuke, which he manages to subdue, Ultraman Tregear appears and fights both Taiga and Chibisuke, killing the latter which greatly angers Hiroyuki and Taiga, but they are no match for Tregear. Eventually, Hiroyuki also bonds with Ultramen Titas and Fuma. The Tri-Squad continue to protect the Earth along with Hiroyuki and EGIS. As a side effect of Taiga using the Kaiju Rings, his soul starts to get flooded with darkness. As a result, some of it is carried over to Hiroyuki, who had been having sudden, violent outbursts. The other members of EGIS notice and start to worry about him. This was actually part of Tregear's plan to turn Taiga to the dark side. Just after Taiga had fought against Skull Gomora, Tregear took the chance to release the darkness within Taiga, shutting out Hiroyuki, Titas and Fuma in the process. Kirisaki knocks Hiroyuki out using psychic powers. Hiroyuki sees Taiga in the darkness and tries to get him to snap out of it, but Tregear appears and guides him further down the path of darkness, leading him to banish Hiroyuki from inside him. The EGIS members synchronize their brainwaves using devices to reach out to Hiroyuki, who, with the encouragement from his friends, dispels the darkness within himself, while somehow creating the Tri-Squad-let. With Titas and Fuma, they make an attempt to rescue Taiga. Hiroyuki dives into Taiga's Color Timer and clears the darkness inside him. With the Tri-Squad now reunited, Taiga gains a new form, Tri-Strium. With this new power, he defeats Tregear for the first time. At the end of the series, his teammates at EGIS reveal that they always knew that Hiroyuki was host to the Tri-Squad, surprising him. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the Taiga Spark's Ignition Lever to activate it, takes the Taiga Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. TaigaRise.gif|Taiga's rise TaigaTransformation.gif|First transformation TaigaHenshin.gif|Standard transformation sequence TaigaHenshinExtended.gif|Slightly extended sequence - Real Time= - 2= TaigaHenshinRealTime(2.gif }} }} - Photon Earth= Hiroyuki slides down the Taiga Spark's Ignition Lever to activate it, takes the Taiga Photon Earth Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. PhotonEarthRise.gif|Taiga Photon Earth's rise PhotonEarthHenshin.gif|Standard transformation sequence PEHenshinExtend.gif|Slightly extended sequence - Tri-Strium= The first time Hiroyuki transforms, he scans the Tri-Squad-let to summon the Taiga Tri Blade. He then spins the wheel on its body and presses on the trigger to transform. In subsequent transformations, he simply summons the Taiga Tri Blade without having to scan the Tri-Squad-let. TriStriumRise.gif|Taiga Tri-Strium's rise TriStriumFirstHenshin.gif|First transformation TriStriumHenshinStandard.gif|Standard transformation sequence }} - Titas= Hiroyuki slides down the Taiga Spark's Ignition Lever to activate it. He then takes the Titas Key Holder and scans it, then he raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. Titas Rise.gif|Titas' rise Titas Transformation.gif TitasHenshinExtended.gif|Slightly extended sequence - Fuma= Hiroyuki slides down the Taiga Spark's Ignition Lever to activate it. He then takes the Fuma Key Holder and scans it, then he raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. FumaRise.gif|Fuma’s rise FumaHenshin.gif FumaHenshinExtended.gif|Slightly extended sequence }} Despite being a host to three different Ultras, Hiroyuki can transform as an Ultraman for a maximum of only three minutes because of the strain put on his body. Powers and Weapons *'Taiga Spark': Hiroyuki uses this device in order to transform into Ultramen Taiga, Titas, and Fuma. *'Ultra Taiga Accessories': Hiroyuki's collection of Ultra Items. By using the Key Holders, he can transform into Taiga, Titas and Fuma, while using the Bracelets and Rings to activate special attacks. *'Taiga Tri Blade': Hiroyuki wields this weapon when he is transformed as Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium. *'New Generation Eye' *'Stun Rod': As an EGIS field operative, Hiroyuki carries a handheld electrical stun rod as a weapon. Hiroyuki Taiga Spark.jpg|Taiga Spark HiroyukiwieldstheTaigaTriBlade.jpeg|Taiga Tri Blade Hiroyuki Stun Rod.jpg|Stun Rod Ultra Taiga Accessories in Possession :;Key Holders *Ultraman Taiga **Photon Earth *Ultraman Titas *Ultraman Fuma :;Bracelets Given to Hiroyuki by the Tri Squad, which were in turn all received from the respective Ultra Warriors. When used, these bracelets allow any of Hiroyuki's 3 Ultras to harness the power of a respective predecessor in his energy attacks. The Tri-Squad-let, which was formed from the bonds between Hiroyuki and the Tri-Squad, has been transformed into the Taiga Tri Blade. *Taro-let (Currently transformed into the Taiga Spark) *Orb-let *Rosso-let *Blu-let *X-let *Geed-let *Ginga-let *Victory-let *Tri-Squad-let (Transformed into Taiga Tri Blade) :;Rings Collected after each monster's defeat. *Hellberus *Galactron MK2: Taken by Kirisaki, later destroyed by Woola *Segmeger: Taken by Kirisaki *Night Fang *Gigadelos: Taken by Kirisaki *Gorothunder Trivia *While in uniform, Hiroyuki always has the Tri Squad Key Holders on his person, out and exposed. Nobody seems to question him on it. *Starting from episode 11 and onwards, all of Hiroyuki's Ultra Taiga Accessory scanning scenes were slightly extended. References Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:EGIS Category:EGIS Members Category:Protagonists